Aphrodite's Children's Price
by 11percyjackson11
Summary: Have you ever wondered at the reasons behind bullying? Oftentimes, many people stereotype the Aphrodite cabin as cruel, relentless bullies. But they never tell us why... So here it is. T for dark themes I suppose, and paranoia. Read and review please  :


Her breath catching, her eyes filling with the fear of a thousand years as she witnessed the scene in front of her. She gasped, icy tears rushing to her eyes as she rushed to the side of the wounded warrior. Georgiana Mayfield bent her head to the rotting corpse in front of her, sighing in pain.

Georgiana Mayfield: That's me, the daughter of Aphrodite. Georgiana Mayfield, the cabin leader of Cabin Ten. Georgiana Mayfield, the incessant bully to the minor gods' kids.

Georgiana Mayfield, the murderer.

The victim was one Callie Jones, a daughter of Terpeschore. Before you ignorant imbeciles ask, that's the Muse of dance. Callie's dancing was, to describe it simply, magic. Watching her move through the dances was like watching the rain as it clattered onto a still pond of water, a mysterious beauty about it. She was amazing in fighting, utilizing her ability to manipulate her body to her advantage, evading the enemy delightfully until falling in for the kill. Ah, Calliope Jones was a girl talented beyond belief.

Perhaps that's why she was the receiver of many an insult.

Now let me take you back a few years, back to the days when Camp Half-Blood was a newfangled idea to me…

_July 12, 2006_

"Georgie… I thought you were my _friend_… How could you even say that about me?" My heart didn't even quiver as I stared into Callie's chocolate brown eyes.

In a perfectly level tone with serrated edges, I coolly answered her, a pristine smile gracing my features. "Why Callie darling, whatever would you mean by that? You're not my _friend_."

Even as I said those words, the flashbacks of days spent with Callie in the parks, splashing about in pools, climbing trees, and whatnot rushed by in my mind, all of them pounding at my skull desperately, screaming at the top of their lungs, trying in vain to escape the prison of my memories.

I saw the tears in her eyes. I could practically feel them in my own, as she whirled around without another word and left me in my cabin, her messy caramel mop of hair storming back to her cabin. I felt no pity, no remorse for Calliope. She was merely an acquaintance, after all, and no more. Definitely not a _cherished childhood friend_, that's for sure.

If only I had stopped there.

I was beautiful; it is the curse of any child of Aphrodite. I was selfish and vain as well, which are never a pretty combination. I craved attention, _hungered_ to be better than her. Because she wasn't, she _wasn't_, more important than me.

After all, _she_ isn't even _determined_, and _I_ am.

So naturally, when I heard of her crush on Jay Hawkins, a son of Demeter…

Well, I just couldn't have that, now could I? So naturally, I just seduced him. She didn't _deserve_ anything more than I had. She was _worthless_, less _talented_.

I saw it then. The hurt in her eyes, those dark brown eyes… I just turned away.

So then she focused on something else, something that she thought I couldn't _steal_ from her. Sword fighting.

Callie was most certainly not the best sword fighter her, after all, and I just _had_ to make sure that everyone knew that. I was merely _showing_ them this, after all. When I stood over her slender frame with my cold blade pressed into her pale throat, I looked into her eyes. Once more, the pain flooded the orbs as she took in my regal features. Smirking, I let her go and smugly left the arena.

Earlier today, I had met her once more. Her head was bent down as she buzzed across the cabin field, knocking into me.

"Watch where you're going, _scum_." I sneered at Callie, not even wavering as she tiredly faced me, new lines pressed into her skin.

"Georgiana, I'm not in the mood for this."

"You ran into me, so apologize!"

"You got into my way. Why should I be troubled as to change my course if it coincides with yours?" Her tone was level, but each word was backed up by a feeling that I couldn't quite fathom.

"Why don't you just go and _die_, Jones? It'll save everyone the pain of looking at you!" Laughing at my latest insult, I smirked at Callie one last time. "Ciao." I strutted off, leaving her clutching a note to her chest.

That was the last time that I had seen Calliope Louise Jones alive.

Now, with my hands shaking immensely, I eased the tightly rolled piece of paper that Callie had held to herself while she died. I unrolled it, wincing as the paper crinkled under my delicate fingers.

_Dear world,_

_Firstly, I would like to assure you all that this was of my own choosing. Surely, if you're bothering to read this far, then you must be curious as to why I would go so far as to commit suicide. So let me spare you the pain of guessing here._

_Georgie, you told me to go and die. Even if you stopped being my cousin and best friend when we got here, I didn't stop being yours. What you don't know is that my dad- And your _uncle_- passed away from cancer. I literally had nothing else to live for, so why should I have bothered?_

_I decided that I shouldn't have. And so, farewell to the world of the ones who pretend in order to fit in._

_I never did hate you, Georgie… Don't blame this all on yourself._

_~Calliope Louise Jones_

My tears blotted the spindly script. I couldn't bear to look at Callie's corpse, and yet at the same time I was unable to tear my eyes from it. Finally, I dropped the note and sprinted away, away from the woods in which I had been wandering, back to the camp. I could still feel the hot tears rolling down my cheeks as I skidded into the Aphrodite cabin, halting abruptly in front of a mirror.

It was all the same, and yet it all seemed unreal. The bone straight blonde hair that most girls would die for, still pristine after a three mile run. My glittering blue eyes, sparkling with yet more unshed tears. My pale cheeks, perfectly accentuating my regal features, clearly displayed the tear tracts for everyone to see.

The reflection lied, _lied, LIED_! This is not the Georgiana Mayfield that now inhabits the world; No, this is merely a cruel representation of her. The _real_ Georgiana Mayfield was a _murderer_, a cold hearted, ruthless fiend. She had the blood, the blood of her _cousin_ on her hands, the unwashable stains haunting her already. The real Georgiana let out a heart piercing shriek as she fell to her knees, finally realizing the crime she had committed.

In order to fit in with her siblings, Georgiana had thought that she had only had to follow in _Drew's_ footsteps. Cut all ties loose and deny your previous connections to them, is that not the correct way to fit in? Some accuse the Aphrodite cabin of being loftier than them, thinking themselves better. Even as they bully the others, cackling manically as they witness the results of their actions, the ones who act this way don't know.

The Aphrodite cabin is not _skin deep_, no matter what others may say. There is more to them than meets the eye, dark secrets that they keep hidden under lock and key, constantly, fearfully, watching over them with a hawk's eye, and snapping ferociously at anyone who dares come near. It's just a front, a front to protect themselves from the cruel, oh so cruel world out there. Chase the others away, and then you have nothing to worry about.

But when one tie refuses to be cut, how far would one go to cut it? There is no knowing the boundary until one crosses it, after all. No method of testing it- If you cross it, there's no going back, no second chances.

Georgiana _severed_ it, plunging her last connection into an endless abyss of darkness for eternity.

And what for?

She never could tell why.

Was it jealousy? An insatiable need for attention?

… Or was it perhaps something more than that? Maybe Georgiana was afraid, _terrified_, to think that she might love someone enough to _die_ for them, to give up _her_ life so that they may live.

So next time you go to judge the Aphrodite cabin for their actions, first question if you understand their motives or not. For are you not just as guilty as them if you attack them?

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, so I tried to show why we <em>don't<em>(hint hint) stereotype people. I've always loved the dark things like this, the cruel beauty in it...**

**PLEASE review! I'm _dying_ to know what you thought please!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO**

****I didn't get a chance to revise this, sorry for mistakes!**

**-psylocke13**


End file.
